The Ladder
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: The love between Beast Boy and Raven is unconditional but what happened before they managed to form a steady relationship. There always a ladder you climb before reaching love, Whats theirs? ONESHOT*


**I love this so much I'm so proud of myself. I did this to give me some inspiration for my other stories. Guys your reviews keep me going even if its only one. I love them if you like my stories thank you so much and I mean it. Anyways I'll update my other stories soon.**

**Do you like Regular Show try reading my story Two Girls One Guy  
Do you like Adventure Time try reading my story Love is danger  
Do you like Teen Titans read my stories and read Stag Night by beautifulpurpleflame its beautiful that is if you like BbRae I would also recommend Quality Time by Blue Titan.**

**Remember Read and Review ^_^**

'I hate him', were the words Raven used when asked about the scrawny green boy. Why you ask? For one she thought he was obnoxious, repugnant, even ignorant. Every attempt he made at connecting with her, she would simply roll her eyes and leave the room. When he knocked on her door for the first time, she reluctantly opened it. He had a goofy smile on his face, Raven was disgusted adding a sharp 'What do you want?' after. He simply cocked his head, a bit hurt, and before he could say anything she shut the door rudely. She thought maybe it was to harsh but quickly ignored the thought. She opened the door to check if he was gone, once she was sure she went up to the roof to meditate. unfortunately he found her.

"What?!" she said impatiently.

"Hey, I was just here to ask if you wanted to head to the park for a while." he said with the same goofy grin he had before.

"With you? Never!" She said harshly. She turned around trying to head back to her room but was stopped by his words.

"Why do you hate me?!" he said a bit angrily.

"Thats none of your business." she said scowling.

"It's all of my business." he replied.

Raven simply rolled her eyes and headed back to her room. From that moment on he didn't bother her until the 'Nevermore' incident.

She told him ' I thought you didn't like me', he simply replied with the same thing. She could feel his emotions spike for a while, before Cyborg interrupted them. At that moment she felt closer to him maybe an acquaintance could form. Later that day Starfire suggested some breakfast which Beast Boy kindly declined and suggested herbal tea. Raven had smiled at his gesture, but told him breakfast actually sounded perfect. Once again his emotions spiked, but this time it was different he had a twinkle in his eye and she felt something else, something different.

A few months passed and their relationship kept getting closer. They were officially friends now. She still thought he was annoying but she tolerated him more and forgave him more easily. There was a day in that month were she had met Malchior, she had finally thought she had found someone who actually loved her but it was all a trick, he was simply using her. She was devastated. While the rest of the titans gave her time to clear her mind, Beast Boy reached out to her. He was the only one that cared enough to actually risk getting yelled at or worse. She heard his words carefully. She was touched, she opened her door, she hugged him. It warmed her up, she usually didn't do this but it was worth it. He pulled away gently, Raven could feel his emotions bundle up, until once again Cyborg arrived. Raven quickly took the stank ball ready to have a 'friendly' game of stankball, knowing she had gotten closer to her now great friend.

Not many weeks after, the fight between Adonis and Beast Boy happened. He acted strangely towards her, although he was a jerk to the others. He was much more intense when it came to her. One day he threatened her, not with his words but with his actions. She had acted fearless, but in reality she was scared not at his actions but she was scared of what would become of him. Eventually the other titans came to her rescue. That night she had heard some noise coming from Beast Boy's room. She came up to the door, which opened. She saw this huge beast it almost attacked her but Beast Boy got in the way to protect her. In that moment she knew he deeply cared for her. When she was fully healed, she explained that Beast Boy wasn't the one attacking her. The quickly solved the problem, although 'the beast' still remained inside of him. He told her a lot of things that night, things that made her feel guilty about everything bad she had ever she about him. She knew deep in her heart that she never truly hated him. She had always wanted someone who she could connect with and that person was Beast Boy. From that moment on they were close friends.

2 years past and the changeling and the demoness were now best friends. Raven had learned more and more about the green boy. She was always fascinated by his stories, although some of them saddened her. After all the attempts he had made at getting her to talk about herself, she finally accepted it. She told many things, things ranging from her father her mother her supposed childhood and much more. Her eyes were watery by the time she was finished. Beast Boy offered her a hug, she smiled at him and went for it. She had never thought she would trust this boy so much. After they pulled apart he had a twinkle in his eye again, but this time it was different. He was feeling something different then he had that other day. She blushed at the feeling she saw in him. He asked her if she was okay but she insisted she was fine and left him alone.

Raven was afraid of this emotion, the emotion called love. The time she was with Malchior she thought she had fallen in love but she truly wasn't she had just wanted someone to make her feel loved. But now it was different she was sure she had fallen in love and it all started the day she saw that first twinkle in his eye, his rise of hope. But now that she had a chance she couldn't bring herself to follow through, she was afraid, afraid of hurting him.

One day he admitted his love for her. She had lowered her head and began to sob. Beast Boy looked at her with concern. He put his hand on her cheek. She looked up to see him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye and said "Raven I'm not afraid." he lifted her chin and kissed her, he kissed her with all the love he had hidden since day one. Raven was caught off guard but was now sure that she had to take the risk because she loved him.

They having one of their private conversations when Raven thought about another obstacle they would face.

"Beast Boy?" She had said.

"Yes" he replied.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she managed to start.

"I do too Rae." he said sweetly.

"You didn't let me finish. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but-but I can't" she said struggling.

"What do you mean?" He said his expression saddening.

"Beast Boy I'm half demon I would easily outlive you." she said, her heart hurting.

"Then lets live the rest of the time we have together now." he said smiling and then they embraced in a hug." Either way, I will always waiting for you in heaven."

Her face expression changed, "What now?" he said

"Beast Boy I can't go to heaven. I would be sent straight to hell no matter how much good I've done." Raven said while a tear slipped down her face.

"Then I will follow you wherever you go because being with you is heaven." he said.

"I love you Garfield." she said.

"I love you too." he said before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
